


Go Lions!

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has just made the Varsity cheer team and decides to practice for her girlfriend Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Lions!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вперёд, Львы! (Go Lions! by dogtier)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324708) by [Mr_Scapegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace)



> Written for [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=34459213#t34459213) on the Homestuck kink meme.
> 
> Note: The "futanari" tag has been removed after some discussion, I'm sorry for any offense I have caused. I'm a jerk.

Jade smoothed down the edge of her skirt and smiled at Nepeta. 

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think you look pawsitively wonderful!" Nepeta said. 

"Hooray!" Jade said, clapping her hands together. "I'm going to be cheering extra hard for you!" 

"You're the best!" Nepeta said. 

"Thanks," Jade said. "You're about the only one who thinks so."

"Oh noes!" Nepeta said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just Feferi thinks I'm not very good at this cheering thing," Jade said. She shrugged.

"That can't be true," Nepeta said. "You're the cheerfulest. Feferi is just cranky."

"Maybe..." Jade said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth before suddenly brightening. "I know! I'll practice my cheer in front of you and you can do me if I'm doing it right!" 

"Sound good!" Nepeta said. She pulled her legs up onto Jade's bed and got comfortable as Jade stretched. 

"And you have to be honest, don't just say I'm good to spare my feelings!" Jade ordered.

"I will!" Nepeta said. 

"Right!" Jade straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, this is the first cheer."

"Okay!"

"Stop interrupting, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry!"

Jade glared and Nepeta mimed zipping her lips. 

"B! E! A! T!" Jade began, concentrating hard on getting her hand motions right. "Beat um! B! U! S! T! Bust um! Best um! Bust um! That's out custom! Come on girls, readjust them! Goooooo Lions! Whoooo!"

Jade jumped on the last cheer and landed awkwardly, stumbling and falling onto the bed.

"It was good except for the last part!" Nepeta said. 

"No, it's hopeless," Jade muttered, face smashed into the blanket. "Also our cheers are stupid."

"At least this year they're not all fish puns," Nepeta said.

"Yes, there is that," Jade said. She pushed herself back to her feet. 

"And besides," Nepeta said. "If you fall like that at the actual game it'll be real helpful!"

"Helpful how?" Jade asked.

"Helpful because all our opponents will be distracted by your cute butt!" Nepeta said. 

"Shut up!" Jade said. Nepeta grabbed a pillow and repelled Jade's attempts to give her a good smack. "You jocks are the worst!" 

"Hey now, that hurts my feelings," Nepeta said, fake pouting.

"That won't be the only thing that hurts in minute," Jade said, knocking the pillow aside and tackling Nepeta back on the bed. Nepeta nimbly flipped them over, pinning Jade to the bed with a grin.

"Looks like I caught a pretty little mouse," Nepeta said. 

"You're awful," Jade said.

" _Paw_ ful," Nepeta corrected. 

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already," Jade said. 

Nepeta obeyed, letting her weight settle down on Jade as she pressed their lips together. Jade kissed with a lot of tongue and enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around Nepeta's neck as soon as they were freed. Before long Nepeta was grinding down and Jade playfully reached up to rub the base of one horn. It always made Nepeta break their kissing to moan. 

"Roll over," Jade ordered. 

Nepeta scrambled to obey, lying on her back as Jade shimmied down the bed to rub the growing erection in Nepeta's soccer shorts. She kneaded lightly, teasing. 

"Jaaaaaade," Nepeta whined, propping herself up on her elbows to give Jade a pitiful look. 

"You trolls have no patience," Jade said, but she tugged down the shorts and freed Nepeta from the confining fabric anyways. Nepeta slumped back on the bed and purred happily as Jade wrapped her hand around the base of Nepeta's cock and leaned down to kiss the tip. She slowly took the head of it into her mouth, tonguing the salty genetic material form the slit and swallowing it down. Jade bobbed her head, taking Nepeta's cock deeper each time until her lips were stretched wide and her nose pressed to Nepeta's grey skin. 

"Oh Jade," Nepeta moaned. She lightly stroked Jade's hair, turning it into tugs when Jade hummed in approval. Jade relaxed her throat and let Nepeta take control, thrusting slowly but deeply over and over. When she felt Nepeta's cock twitch in warning she placed a hand on Nepeta's hips to still her and pulled off. 

"Not yet," Jade said while she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "My turn."

Nepeta panted and watched Jade strip. She pulled off her glasses and set them on the bedside table before pulling her uniform sweater above her head. She got up and went to remove the skirt as well but Nepeta stopped her.

"Keep it on," Nepeta said, sliding off the bed and kissing Jade's knee. She looked up at Jade and tried to give her best alluring look while sliding her hands up and rubbing Jade's thighs under the skirt. 

"Okay, Jade said. 

Jade sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs so Nepeta could duck her head under the skirt. Nepeta's horns made lumps under the pleats as she nuzzled Jade's cotton panties. They were already wet and Nepeta inhaled deeply, loving Jade's scent. She ran her tongue over the fabric, aiming for Jade's clit and rubbing small circles over it once it was found. Jade balled the quilt in her hands as Nepeta flicked her tongue harder over her. Eventually Nepeta got tired of the barrier and pulled the wet crotch aside so she could press her tongue into Jade directly. 

"Yessssss," Jade hissed as Nepeta opened her up. "Yeah, get me nice and wet so you can fuck me." 

Nepeta eagerly did her best while Jade played with her own nipples through her sports bra, pinching and pulling in time with Nepeta's thrusts. Nepeta scratched lightly at Jade's thighs as she worked, leaving red trails over the delicate skin. 

"Okay, that's good," Jade said, allowing Nepeta to pull back. "The bucket is in the closet. Hurry and get it so we don't have to stop halfway through." 

Nepeta dashed to fetch the container as Jade pulled off her underwear and arranged herself on hands and knees on the bed. Her skirt barely covering her ass and Nepeta took a moment to admire the view. Jade cleared her throat in annoyance at the delay, and Nepeta dropped the bucket next to the bed and scrambled up behind Jade. 

"Ready?" Nepeta asked, waiting for Jade's nod before easing her cock in. She didn't stay gentle for long, Jade's eager growls of pleasure egged her on until she was slamming into Jade. 

"Harder," Jade still said. The bed shook as she braced herself best she could with one arm and reached down with the other to help get herself off. She knew she had to hurry if she wanted to finish before Nepeta made a mess. 

"Jade," Nepeta warned soon enough. 

"Please, just hold on a little more," Jade begged, furiously rubbing her own clit. "I want to come with you inside me." 

Nepeta bit her lip and tried to resist the urge to come herself as Jade cried out and clamped down around her. She stilled her thrusts, riding out the waves of Jade's orgasm until Jade finally slumped onto the bed.

"Jaaaaaaade," Nepeta said.

"Yeah, go go go," Jade said.

Nepeta pulled out quickly, fumbling for the bucket as she jerked her wet cock and came. She groaned in relief as the fluid filled the bucket. 

"Don't spill it this time," Jade muttered from the bed. "I like my rug."

Nepeta gave Jade's ass a hard smack, making her yelp, before obeying and taking the bucket to Jade's bathroom to dump. When she came back Jade had rolled over onto her back and she made a wonderful sight. Her skirt was still hitched up and her legs were spread. 

"Don't even think it," Jade said when Nepeta licked her lips.

"Just a little taste?" Nepeta asked. 

"Give me twenty minutes," Jade said. 

"What if I wore the skirt this time?" Nepeta suggested.

"Okay, ten."


End file.
